


Just the two of us

by excorrdlover6d9



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Pegging, Please Kill Me, Puyo Puyo Tetris 2, Sex, Shipping, Vaginal Sex, half joking, maid outfit, shitposting mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excorrdlover6d9/pseuds/excorrdlover6d9
Summary: Ms. Accord and Ex are celebrating their 1st year anniversary. They decide to take their relationship to the next level. It's safe to assume what comes next.
Relationships: Ex (Puyo Puyo)/ Ms. Accord (Puyo Puyo), Ex/Ms. Accord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Anniversary Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Ms. Accord and Ex are going to FUCK! If you do not like PEOPLE FUCKING then you should NOT READ A FANFIC WHERE PEOPLE FUCK!!!

It was night time. After a rather eventful day of going on romantic strolls, visiting various sightseeing spots around the cosmos, and enjoying their anniversary day. It was getting dark outside but they both didn't want to cut their anniversary date short. They decided to spend the night cruising around on the S.S Tetra. No one was aboard, all the other crew members were off the ship paying a visit to their friends back in Ringo's world so thankfully they were able to enjoy their evening in peace. The two were inside of Ex's room, a room not even the other members of the Tetra knew about, it was pretty well hidden to say the least, only Ex and Accord knew where to find it.

They were gazing upon the planets and stars through the window whilst also embracing one another. Just a man and a woman, very much in love, enjoying the stars passing by. It was quiet, and a bit dark, but the bright twinkling stars provided all the light they needed. The colors of the distant planets complementing the dark purple hue of space. It was enough to set the mood for them. The two didn't really need to speak, instead Ex leaned slightly forward, Accord knew a sign when she saw one and took it upon herself to lean in and lock lips with him. The two of them enjoying the small kiss. Or...so she thought. 

Ex pulled her in close causing her to let out a small squeal in surprise. Ex found an opportunity to slip his tongue inside leading into a deeper kiss between the two. Accord opened her eyes for a split second, but that was more than enough time for Ex to catch a glimpse of her beautiful eyes. The light of the stars reflecting off of them. Ex closed his eyes in time with hers. He slowly moved his hands down from her shoulders to her lower back. Accord continued to keep her arms wrapped around him tightly not wanting to let go. The pair continued to share their kiss, nothing but the small noises the two occasionally made filling the air. After what seemed like ages, the two pulled away, a small and hardly noticeable string of saliva appearing as they did so. That kiss sure was...something.

Accord finished catching her breath and looked over at Ex. Sure, she was blushing, but he was blushing 10x more intense than she was. His face was almost as red as one of Ringo's apples. It was adorable to say the least. Ex on the other hand was freaking out, when was the last time he even KISSED anyone? Let alone like that?! He shook his head and looked back at Ms. Accord who was intrigued to say the least. She buried her head in his chest and let out a sigh.

"Ex..."

"A-Accord..."

"Ex...it really has been a year since we..."

"Yup..."

Ex was unsure where she was going with this. He seemed rather nervous however, as if something big was about to happen.

"Uh...Oh dear." Ms. Accord blushed and looked away.

"W-what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Ex looked confused.

"It's just...I feel something p-poking me." Accord struggled to form words. I mean this was EMBARRASSING. How was she supposed to tell Ex that he was...well.

Ex looked down and noticed something was...twitching. 

"Oh jeez...uh..." Ex blushed once he recognized what it was. 

(GAH WHY ME?! WHY NOW?!) Ex thought to himself. How could he let his emotions get to him. Now Accord probably thought he was some sort of pervert! I mean, it's not his fault right? She's just so pretty, and it HAS been YEARS since he took care of his needs by himself, and now he has a girlfriend, and only time knows when was the last time he even dated someone. 

Ex started freaking out, he blushed and covered his face in shame. "GAH I'm so sorry Accord you shouldn't deal with this, I'll go ahead and take you back ho-"

Before he could finish he was cut off by Accord putting a finger on his lip and shushing him. "Don't worry Ex, we'll get through this!" She gave him a reassuring smile and wiped the small amount of tears of frustration Ex let slip when he was freaking out.

"I assume you have done this before, right?" Accord stood up and grabbed his hand.

"O-Only once." Ex shyly admitted.

Accord just nodded. She led him over to his bed and sat on the end of it. She patted the side and gave him a sign to sit beside her. Ex blushed realizing they were actually going to go there. He pressed a button on the remote he had on his bed. The blinds in his room shut and his room lit up with dim lights. Accord giggled, she seemed to enjoy the mood lighting. 

"Well then Ex...just stay there and let me take care of you~!" Accord gave him a cute giggle and turned around.

"Mmhmm!" Ex nodded, he was rather nervous, but being with her made him a lot less so.

Accord slowly began giving Ex a show to say the lease. Her dress dropped to the ground making a satisfying "pomf" noise. She took her glasses off and set them down on a nearby coffee table, and to top it all off she lazily threw her hat to the side. 

Ex examined her all over, admiring her mesmerizing curves, her soft silky skin that practically glowed, her now slightly messy, but sexy, hair...

Ex gulped. He didn't want to seem like a pervert but... Accord giggled and put her hand on his chin, she gestured to him to look down, his eyes became focused on her chest. She was well developed that's for sure. They looked incredibly soft, and BOY were they huge. The fact that her dress was hiding all that underneath should be a crime, not to mention impossible.

Accord's attention shifted to his pants, it seems something was eager to get out of there. She didn't hesitate to assist him with removing those, not to mention his shirt and bowtie. After that was out of the way Ex was left in nothing but his boxers. Accord smiled.

"I'm guessing...8 inches?" She grabbed a hold of his boxer's waist strap and pulled them down just enough to get his penis to pop right on out of there. 

"Ooh~ 10 inches!" Okay she was totally messing with him right now, but he WAS rather big to say the least. Accord lowered herself until she was face to face with it. She lightly kissed the tip sending a tiny jolt of pleasure through Ex's body. Okay this really WAS happening wasn't it?

"What do you want me to do with it I wonder..." Accord looked towards Ex.

"I'm not quite sure to start to be honest, I never imagined it would go this far." Ex looked off to the side, blushing as he did so. His heart was beating faster than the speed of sound. 

Accord giggled. "Well then, how about let's start with this?" She carefully wrapped her fingers around the top half of his dick and began rubbing him. Her soft fingers caused him to twitch slightly. He was rather embarrassed to be seen in such a state, but Accord's reassuring and calm demeanor helped him maintain what little composure he had. As she kept going Ex lightly gripped the sheets, he was starting to feel good. Accord however, wanted him to feel better than good. Without much warning she proceeded to take in quite a decent amount of his length into her mouth lightly gagging as she did so. It was just a little over half, but when she did it Ex was more than impressed, h-had she done this before? Well Ex didn't have much time to dwell on this thought, Accord began slowly bobbing her head so as to not overwhelm him. 

Ex looked down at her, mesmerized, she made small noises she made as she sucked him off heightened his excitement. Accord could taste his precum as it leaked out from his tip. Ex was struggling to stay quiet letting out a groan or two every so often, not like he needed to be quiet though there was no one else on the ship after all. The two continued like that for a while until...an idea popped into Accord's head. She moved away from Ex making him while a bit, he was just getting there after all, he wasn't exactly happy about being forced to edge but oh well.

Accord began fumbling around with the hooks of her bra until she managed to get it off. Ex's eyes widened and he sure was getting a nice view of them. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe right now. Accord set her bra aside and crawled over to Ex. Accord grabbed his shoulders and softly pushed him back until he was resting on the headboard of his bed frame. 

"Just relax Ex..." She lowered herself again, instead this time she slipped his cock in between her tits. She pushed them together causing them to sandwich him in between. Ex felt nothing but pure bliss. They were big, squishy, and oh so soft, it was like he was about to fuck a cloud. After adjusting herself into a position that felt more comfortable she started giving him a neat massage with them. She was going quicker and rougher than before. Ex closed his eyes and tossed his head back.

"Mmmhhh~" Ex bit his lip. This was NOTHING like anything he had ever felt before. Ex could feel his fingertips buzzing, his heart pounding, his mind clearing... The heat he had building up in his core coming to a climax.

Accord took his louder moans as a sign he was about to cum, she took the tip of his penis into her mouth and just as she had anticipated he came. She could feel his dick throbbing as he released several sticky streams of cum into her mouth, Accord managed to swallow it all and pulled away. She licked her lips a little and laughed. 

"You look so cute when you're like this Ex~" She leaned in to hug him. Ex began catching his breath, after which he pulled her into a kiss. Accord knew after what they just went through this would be a rather lust filled kiss, she opened her mouth slightly giving him easy access to slip his tongue inside yet again. Accord moaned slightly as she pressed her chest against his. Ex was feeling rather confident and knew she wouldn't mind so he ran his hand from her back, to her hips, and them...

"Hm~?" Accord blushed.

"I want you to feel good too...it's not fair if only one of us gets to have fun." Ex Nuzzled his face between Accord's boobs.

Accord didn't say anything, but she wasn't opposed to it though. Taking her silence as a yes, Ex moved his mouth to her left breast popping her nipple into his mouth whilst using his right hand to cup the other. He moved his thumb over her right nipple slowly rubbing small circles around it. Accord softly moaned for him as she pet the back of his head, as if awarding him for doing a good job. Sure Ex wasn't exactly a virgin, but for someone who hadn't even slept with someone in lord knows how long, it was as if he was incredibly experienced, at least more than he let on. Needless to say he was doing a great job at making Accord wet, her panties were starting to get soaked. 

Ex swapped sides, his left hand groping Accord's left tit, while he circled her right with his tongue giving her small flicks with it as he continued. For some reason they tasted...sweet as he sucked on them. It was after a moment he realized. (Is she...lactating?) He didn't dare question her about it though, no way was he going to ask her such a question. Instead he continued without saying a word. This continued for about 5 minutes, Ex switching from one tit to another, despite doing it for a long time they were still rather sensitive. Accord felt something running down her thighs, She looked down and saw her panties were practically dripping. Ex took notice of this and figured it was time to give her a good dicking. 

While she was distracted Ex took it as an opportunity to swap positions with her, she was now lying down as Ex was above her, he was pinning her down but not holding her either. He lowered his hands down to the waistband of her panties and pulled them off swiftly, his blush growing as he saw a few threads of her silky smooth wetness as he pulled them away. She was definitely ovulating which was a good sign that she was very much in the mood and enjoying the moment. 

Ex moved downward and began going to town on her. He licked a long stripe starting from just below her opening all the way to her clit. He gently made circular motions around it with his tongue before repeating the process. He enjoyed lapping up every bit of her juices. Accord was lost in the moment, her head spinning from the ecstasy she felt.

"Haah~ Ex..." She grabbed a pillow and buried her face with it trying to muffle her moans. Ex stopped and moved back up going back to pinning her down yet again. Ex took the pillow away from her and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"Don't cover your face...you don't need to be quiet either" Ex panted a bit, he was slightly out of breath after all.

"W-why not?" Accord reached up and gently pet his cheek with her hand.

"You don't have to be quiet, we're alone...besides. I want to see your gorgeous face as I fill you up~" Ex seemed a lot less why than before. Accord opened her eyes, this time giving him a much better view of them. They were beautiful and glistened even with the dim room lighting. It was like Ex was staring at the finest gems in a jewelry shop. Ex leaned in close to her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her, he gently rubbed the sides of her hips and pressed the tip of his cock into her soaking wet folds. 

"E-Ex..." Accord wrapped her arms and legs around Ex and buried her face in his neck. Ex took it as a sign to keep going. He slowly inserted himself as far as he could go, he noticed he wasn't exactly all the way in (I mean he WAS huge after all) but it still felt great regardless. After giving Accord some time to get used to having him inside her Accord gave him the okay to start moving. Ex pulled himself out and thrusted back in soliciting a rather loud squeal from Accord.

"I-Is something the matter?" Ex seemed concerned for her wellbeing. 

"I'm fine...I just felt REALLY good...keep going and try to hit that spot again." Accord's tone sounded a lot more relaxed than usual.  
"Yes ma'am~" Ex continued thrusting in and out of her watching the way her tits bounced in rhythm with his movements. It was hypnotizing. Nothing but their moans filling the silence in the room. Ex was feeling a bit risky, he picked up the pace going faster and thrusting harder making Accord scream (but in a sort of lustful sexy way). 

"Mhhn...Ex...I'm g-gonna..." Accord held onto him tighter.

"Go ahead then~" Ex gave her a soft yet audible slap on the rear before practically slamming his dick as deep as it would go. 

"Uwaaa~!!" Accord let out a long satisfied moan as her pussy began contracting around Ex's dick. That was enough to put him over the edge and release a thick load into her filling up her womb. Ex thrusted a few more times riding out his orgasm before he pulled out and collapsed next to her. Accord sat up and noticed a small stream of semen flowing out of her, but as satisfied as she was, she wasn't all that worried. 

Ex sat up as well and looked over at her. "That was amazing...thank you"

Accord leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Anything for you Ex~!"

"Would you like me to take you home?" Ex put a hand on one of her thighs and proceeded to pat it softly.

Accord shook her head. "I think I will spend the night here, I don't have to teach tomorrow anyways!"

"Perfect~" Ex laid back down and Accord followed suit, Ex pulled the covers over them both and held Accord close.

"I love you so much Ex."

"I love you too~"


	2. I'm here to take you down a peg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex and Accord spend another night together, this time Accord wants to try something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot less tame than the first one.

It was a boring night on the SS Tetra. Nothing much to look forward to. That's what Ex was thinking to himself. That was until he heard a knock at his door. No one else on the Tetra knew where his room was located so it was most likely none other than...

"Hello Ex!"

"Accord! Welcome!" Ex greeted her with a hug and quick kiss on the lips before she walked in and shut the door behind her. Accord made herself at home placing a bag she had brought with her to the side. Ex set down a few snacks on his coffee table and the two began to chat and catch up on everything that has happened since their last date. 

The two talked and talked but they were quick to feel the romantic tension between themselves. They would use pick up lines on on each other and other cliche things like that, eventually Ex noticed the bag she had brought with her, he decided to question her about it, after all he was curious. Accord looked over at the bag and back at Ex...

"Oh right I almost forgot!" She smiled.

"Ex...I have a gift for you but you have to close your eyes..." Ex shut them bracing himself. Was it a kiss? Accord was the playful type...he felt her getting closer and closer, and then he felt her wrap something around his neck, he opened his eyes to see that it was...a bell necklace?

"Uh? What?" Ex scratched his head in confusion. Accord reached into her bag which was nearby and pulled out what looked to be a black and white...maid's dress?!

"Put this on Ex....pretty pleeeaaase! I wanna try something with you!" Accord gave him a smile he just couldn't resist. He was rather open minded so he didn't resist, but he was curious as to what Accord was about to subject him to.

Ex nervously took the bag and checked the contents. Yep of course there had to be cat ears too. Was Ms. Accord always into cosplay? Well whatever, it didn't matter, you don't usually see a guy wearing this stuff but making Accord happy made him happy so he didn't mind. After quickly changing into the outfit he turned around and noticed Accord was already undressed, she was putting on some sort of belt around her waist.

"Uh...what's that for sweetie?" Ex tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh you'll see!" Accord giggled, she seemed to be attaching what looked like a...

"Wait a minute is that...." Ex backed up slowly.

"Mmhmm! I want to try something new with you Ex!" Accord finished tightening her belt and walked over to Ex.

Ex didn't say a word, I mean he had heard of this before but...He never imagined HE would be the bottom here. 

"Now then Ex, before I put this in you I have to get you warmed up, if I don't it's gonna be overwhelming!" Accord seemed way too cheery about this.

"F-fine...but you better promise me it won't hurt." Ex slipped off his boxers and groaned.

Ex sat down on the bed and spread his legs apart he grabbed the skirt part of his maids dress and lifted it up giving Accord a nice view. Accord pulled out a bottle of lube seemingly from nowhere and coated her fingers with it. She sat down on the floor in front of him and slipped one finger in. It went in rather easily since it was just one.

Ex felt weird it didn't exactly feel like anything after all. Accord then slipped in a second finger, Ex moaned a little. It still didn't feel like much, but it wasn't like it was a bad feeling either, it just felt like his insides were getting stretched, he didn't understand until Accord pushed her fingers in further, as far as she could. Ex felt them lightly brush against something...something that felt GOOD.

Accord notices Ex jump a little and saw his face was now an incredibly bright shade of red. 

"Oh?" She smiled giving him an almost evil look. She knew exactly how to make him beg her for more. She pressed her fingers up against the spot causing Ex to gasp and cover his mouth quickly. It wasn't much but he was very quickly starting to understand. Accord took note of Ex's reactions and took it upon herself to give him a good ol' fingering. It wasn't much, just in and out, but Ex was practically drooling, he had a more than present erection but Accord didn't exactly want to overwhelm him and cause him to finish quicker than expected so she just focuses on what she was already doing. The more she fingered him the more Ex started to lose himself, she had never seen him act this way before, was it REALLY that good? After a few moments she noticed Ex was getting louder, he was practically dripping with precum, and his breathing was a lot more audible. He was about to climax until...

"That's enough of that!" Accord pulled her fingers out making Ex whimper rather loudly. He was really into it, stopping when he was about to finish, was she evil or something? Ex groaned in a rather disappointed tone as he felt the feeling go away. Accord smiled at him and patted his thighs. 

"Don't worry Ex I'll have you feeling BETTER than that!" Accord reached into her bag and pulled out some sort of..."object". Ex's eyes widened and he crawled a little moving away from her.

"Wait is that...for me?" Ex felt rather nervous.

"Mmhmm!" Accord started to attach it to the belt buckle she had around her waist. Ex just watched as she got it on and began lubricating it. 

"I prepared you quite a lot so it shouldn't really hurt...not a lot anyway." Accord walked over to Ex and pinned him down on the sheets and hovered over his entrance slightly. 

"Now Ex, you need to relax, if you don't it's gonna hurt when it goes in okay?" She seemed very aware of what she was doing so he trusted her enough to follow through. Ex begrudgingly split his legs further apart than hey were before and just shut his eyes bracing himself for whatever was about to happen. 

"Alright...3...2...1..." Accord slowly pushed in as far as she could, which lucky for her meant Ex practically took the whole thing in. 

"Good boy Ex~" Accord teased. Ex was a bit surprised, it didn't feel like much to him after all it just felt like something was inside? He felt it pushing up against that "special" place and his face began turning red yet again. Accord noticed his erection twitching as well. After a few seconds of processing Ex gave her the okay to start moving. Accord decided to start off slow with rhythmic pacing, she wanted him to feel good, but she also didn't want to hurt him by going rough on him. Ex was beyond flustered to say the least, I mean Accord has some weird kinks but...he also felt into it as well in a way. Ex started to feel something building up, the feeling he thought he'd lost was coming back for another round. Ex bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly but Accord wasn't about to let him do that, when she noticed she pulled almost all the way out and rammed it back in making Ex practically scream. 

"T-There!!" Ex's emotional state when from flustered to completely horny and submissive like before almost in an instant. 

"P-Please keep hitting that spot..." Ex looked desperate, looks like Accord found his weakness.

"Beg for me then Ex~" Accord has that evil grin again.

"B-Beg? The keeper of dimensions doesn't beg..." Ex looked away trying to act tough yet again.

"The keeper of dimensions is getting rammed up the ass in a cat maid dress cosplay, I think begging is the least of your worries right now." Accord leaned in and whispered in a sinister tone.

"..." Shit she got him there, but she needed to say more than that to convince him.

"Fine since you won't bed it means you don't want to continue, we can stop here!" Accord pretended like she was going to pull out but.

"F-Fine..." Ex admitted defeat, he felt incredibly dumb for begging but, no way did he want her to stop. 

"P-Please...can you keep going?" Ex whispered.

"Huh I didn't catch that?" Accord raised an eyebrow.

"Can you keep moving so I can finish up here?" Ex said in a slightly louder tone.

"Since you won't speak up maybe you just don't want to." Okay it was obvious she was playing around...but Ex wasn't.

"GOD DAMN IT FUCK ME ACCORD!" Ex was looking rather impatient. Accord just stared at him, a very pleased look on her face.

"It feels good, you've already made me edge once, It's un bearable I just want to cum already okay?" Ex sighed, he looked defeated, but it was worth it to keep feeling the way he was. Accord gave him a passionate kiss before ramming it in him again, and again, and again his bell collar chiming as she did so.

"F-Fuck....nghh!!" Ex held onto Accord's shoulders as she went to town on him, his moaning became squeals of pleasure rather quickly. Accord saw him getting red faced and ready to cum again, She took it upon herself to make it up to him for leaving him high and dry. She slowed down but continued to fuck him as she wrapped one of her soft hand around his COCK :) and jerked him off.

"A-Accord...I'm..g-gonna..." Ex stuttered trying to let her know, but Accord got the message pretty easily regardless. She pushed it in one more time making Ex let out an adorable soft moan, he came. At first it seemed like just a few strings but it lasted for a good while, Ex twitched and tried to catch his breath as he kept cumming all over Accord's hands and lower tummy area. He managed to ride out his orgasm for a lengthy amount of time. Once he was done he was completely out cold, poor Accord tired him out. 

Accord pet his hair gently and gave him one final kiss before pulling out and getting him all cleaned up, She cleaned off all the "items" they used, as well as got Ex into his pajamas, it was getting late after all. She tucked him in and vanished from the room right after, she was rather satisfied with today.

It's the nest day, Ex wakes up and glances around the room, everything looks the same. Did Accord leave, was all that just a dream? Ex quickly got up, but that was a severe mistake as he instantly collapsed and yelled out due to the unbearable pain that ensues after they get rammed up the ass for the first time. It's safe to say while it felt good it has it's draw backs. Ex practically crawled over to his coffee table and read a note that was sitting on it. 

"Dear Ex, I had a lot of fun, I look forward to playing with you again! Please take care, I left you some food in your fridge, I love you! Signed Accord <3" Ex smiled and flipped the paper over, there was writing on the back.

"P.S: Refrain from standing up, sitting down, squatting, toe touching, or doing anything of the sort too quickly, chances are you're gonna be sore for a while..." Ex rolled his eyes. He wished she had told her that before, but it's safe to say he wasn't mad. If anything he was quite satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get this man a fucking wheel chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will happen when I feel like writing Exaccord sex again.


End file.
